


Not Always Sunshine And Rainbows, Just Most Of The TIme

by orphan_account



Series: Finding Limits [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Evy isn't as sure of herself as she appears, Gabriel helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Sunshine And Rainbows, Just Most Of The TIme

What she didn’t expect is, how sweet he was. 

The little things you go through on a daily basis, things you don't know until you've lived with that person. 

Evy had no siblings, so she became hyper aware of another person in her space, even when she trusts him. The thing about Gabriel is that he just sort of works his way around her, or no, with her.

In the morning, when they are getting up, he is more perky and alert than her, almost always, so he grabs a cup of tea and sets it on her bedside table before she groans like a zombie and finally wakes up.

Some days she needs to clean the house, but she resists ordering him to do the same. Because she hated being told what to do, especially when it comes to chores. He is a good kid, so she will allow laisez-faire until she sees how his habits are. Gabriel surprises her by picking up a cloth to wipe down the windowsill when Evy is working at the grime in the bathroom. 

Evy smiles at him when she notices how thoughtful he is, and he beams back. He is really quite expressive, more so than her. 

There are days when she comes home exhausted, a difficult patient or just some tedious paperwork. And Gabriel seems to see without her saying a word, before he kisses her and leads her into another sexual escapade. 

So yes, they work very well, but a large part of it, Evy has to swallow her ego to admit, is because of Gabriel, and not herself. She doesn’t know if she makes him nearly as happy as he makes her, but there’s nothing to measure, and she can’t know. 

Gabriel corners her one day when they are having breakfast, a toast of egg combination of Evy’s making. It had been her turn. 

He had been silent and looking deep in thought, and Evy was registering the change in a bleary and detached way, as she slid the eggs from the pan onto the pieces of bread. 

“You know…” Gabriel began, and Evy blinked slowly at him; trying to concentrate on whatever important information he was about to depart. “I saw a lot of movies recently.” 

She stared, when no more was forthcoming. “Uh.”

Gabriel tilted his head and smiled affectionately, Evy smiled back, without thinking. “You are really hopeless in mornings.”

This got her attention. “Uhm? No, what. What is it? It’s not mornings, it’s whatever you’re saying. I don’t. Don’t get it,” she finished lethargically, stuffing another forkful of egg into her mouth.

He huffed a little laugh, and continued. “I notice that a lot of couple in movies…don’t really talk…er, I guess you’re right, I’m not explaining this very well.”

Evy snorted softly in agreement.

“Okay. I guess. Just talk to me. Or ask me. Anything. You seem to have questions,” he finished.

“I. I do?” Evy asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded seriously. “You look like you have questions. I want to answer them for you. If I can.” 

“Hmn.” Evy looked at her eggs. “I want to know…” she sighed. “Do I make you happy?”

Gabriel was silent. And Evy was worried and took a peek. His eyes were wide, and eyebrows raised in an incredulous manner. 

“You…really have to ask that?”

“I do,” she nods solemnly. “I can’t tell very well. No. No ruler.” 

“That’s-“ he looked stricken suddenly, and he shuffled his chair closer to her’s. “How can you ask that? I. God, I. I’m so sorry. I haven’t been taking care of you. I-“

Evy cut him off, “No no, I’m very well, cared. Taken care of. You’re great. You’re the best,” she said softly.

“Well. I am very happy,” Gabriel said firmly. “You make me very happy. Always.”

“Oh.” Evy stared at him. “That’s, I’m glad.” It felt as if her shoulders were looser, and the mornings’ chill a little crisper.

She dozed off a little, with her chin in her palm, fork loosely in hand. Gabriel gazed at her wistfully for a bit, before clearing the plates and setting another cup of tea, matcha green, just the way she liked it, next to her elbow.

The rest of the morning passed serenely.


End file.
